Good Goddesses
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Nepgear, Uni, and Uzume are signed the case of the Night Flasher, who made Neptune faint and her face is permanently shocked. Who did it? Only one way to find out. A Parody story based off of Good Cops TV from YouTube.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 1: Undercover**

* * *

Uni is in a car, at the drivers seat, she starts talking in a walkie talkie. "No sign of the perp." She said.

"Keep your eyes peeled Uni." Nepgear said, in her walkie talkie, in another car.

"You know, that's a weird word perp." Uni said.

"Perp?"

"Yeah. It's like when you run your dishwater and your plates are covered In gunk. And you're like: these dishes are covered in perp damnit!

"Or like when you have to many beers and nachos the night before and you wake up in the morning and you're like: Man! I got the perps!" Nepgear said and drinks her drink. She spits it out the window. "Yuck! Coffee!" Nepgear throws it away.

"What does it even mean?" Uni asks.

"Perp?"

"Yeah."

"It's Latin. Comes from the word papyrus, it means: Scumbag!" Nepgear answers.

"I love it when you talk smart." Uni replied back.

"She said to keep your eyes peeled." Said someone in the back seat. Uni draws her gun out and turns around to the face the girl. The girl aims her gun at Uni in response. "Whoa!...Detective Uzume."

"You look like hell." Uni told her.

"I'm undercover." Uzume replies back.

"Who's talking over there?" Nepgear asks.

"No one. It's just Uz-"

"Undercover." Uzume whispers.

"It's just some Goddess I'd never met before in my entire life." Uni told Nepgear.

"Well you tell that Goddess you'd never met before that I miss her. And everytime I pull out my Nep Gun or Nep Sword and Unload on some perp...I'm thinking of her." Nepgear responsed. Something moves on the bushes.

"It's go time! Let's do this!" Uni got pumped.

"Let's get this old hag!" Nepgear says and gets out of her car, which happened to be parked in front of Uni's car. Uzume stayed inside Uni's car and was chewing gum.

"I'll flank her on the right!" Nepgear said.

"Ok Ok! I'll be in the bushes!" Uni said.

"Wait I see her! Take the shot!" Nepgear told Uni.

"I don't know if I got a clear shot!" Uni argues back.

"TAKE THE SHOT!" Nepgear shouts and Uni shoots. "AHHHHH!" Nepgear screams. The two rush into Uni's car.

"I can't believe we lost her! And I feel really bad about shooting you in the heart Nepgear, I'm so sorry!" Uni cried.

Nepgear touches Uni's shoulder and looked at her. "Don't you ever apologize for doing your job. You're a good Goddess dammit...and besides...it's really dark out there." Nepgear leans by the door and looks out the window, resting.

"Where were you Uzume! We needed you out there!" Uni looks at Uzume, glaring.

"I told you I'm!...Ahhhh...undercover." Uzume sighed and smiled. A boy comes up and wipes his mouth off.

"That'll be 50 credits Uzu~" said the teen boy.

Uzume looks at him, removing her sunglasses. "You...are under arrest."

Uni and Nepgear do a fist bump together and release it..."Kablamo." Uni said.

End of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 2: The Night Flasher!**

* * *

Uni and Uzume were at the chief's office. Rei placed a file down on her desk. "Girls, I told you a thousand times. This is only a decent expsoure. Stop treating this-"

"Freak." Uzume cut Rei off.

"Naked Harbinger of death!?" Uni said.

"Arfoire's vagina?"

"No dammit! You're just getting distracted by a petty pervert-"

"The Night Flasher!" Uzume again cuts her boss off.

"Stop calling her the night flasher alright? We got all kinds of cases that we can work on. Drug Rings, gangs...murder."

"You say Potato." Said Uni.

"What?" Rei was confused by Uni's words.

"And I say, stop talking about potatoes chief! We got bad guys to kill! Boom!"

"Pow!" Uni and Uzume do the hand bump together.

"I don't trust you out there. You're reckless. I had to let a well known playboy gang member walk this morning, because a certain detective, wanted to get a little oral fun time before she could make the arrest!" Rei yelled at Uzume.

"I am who I am, chief." Uzume replied.

"That's it. You're off the case. Both of you!:

"AWWWW DAMN!" Uni and Uzume got mad and smack the wall.

"I'm handing the case over to Compa." Rei told the two Goddesses.

"WHAT!?" Uzume yelled out in shock. She pushes everything off of Rei's desk.

"You got to be kidding me chief! Compa!?" Uni took her sunglasses off and glared at Rei.

"The Rookie!?" Uzume leans by the wall, folding her arms.

"We're out on the streets busting our butts for this country. We bleed for the badge...if you're gonna hand over the case to a rookie? Then here's my gun and here's my badge." Uni puts her gun down and her Goddess badge down also on the table. Uzume does the same. "I'm a good Goddess chief."

"She's a good Goddess chief!" Uzume repeated.

"Nepgear almost died trying to bring the Night Flasher to justice." Uni puts her sunglasses back on as she said that.

"You're the one that shot her." Said the chief.

"What happened to you Chief?" Nepgear asked. She was in a hospital outfit and in a wheelchair at the corner of the room.

"Nepgear what are you doing here? You should be in a hospital!" Rei told her.

"I don't abandoned partners WHO WERE JUST TRYING TO DO THEIR JOB!" Nepgear cried out.

"Uni's job was not to shoot you in the heart." Rei countered Nepgear.

"Oh so I suppose it's the rookie's job then is it?" Uni growled at her boss.

"No it's nobody's job to!" Rei argued with Uni.

"The Rookie's a pathetic excuse for a Goddess!" Uzume shouted.

"Useless!" Uni shouted also.

"Arfoire's vagina!" Uzume shouted again.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT OFF HERE ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GET OUT!" Rei ordered them.

"Looks like we have to finish the job we started...with Nepgear." Uni sniffled.

"Hey...look at me." Uzume puts her hand on Uni's shoulder as the two look at one another. "Nepgear..." The two leaned in...to kiss.

"Ahem..." Rei clears her throat and Uzume and Uni look at her and then take their guns and badges back and bang the door on the way out.

"Arfoire's vagina." Uzume said and leaves with Uni.

"Compa..how long you been with us, they keep calling you Rookie." Rei turned to face Compa.

"About 8 years now. Yeah, I'm six months coming in behind them." She answered.

"I should've fired all three of those morons." Rei sighed.

"Oh no Chief. Got to cut them some slack. They got a lot of heart." Compa said.

"Oh shut up, rookie!" Nepgear shouted. She gets air from a device. Nepgear does the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Compa. Compa just sits there. Rei covers her face with her hands.

"They're doomed." She said to herself and groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 3: Flashback!**

* * *

Nepgear was having a flashback of the incident. Nepgear was with Neptune, running together for a picnic. A woman wearing a mask appeared and flashes her naked body at them. Nepgear pulls out her gun and starts shooting at the masked woman. Neptune fainted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nepgear shot up awake...screaming and was in her bed.

"It's ok Nepgear! I'm right here!" Uni rushed over to her.

"Oh Uni! With all the rotten luck! To think, I was only 2 weeks and 35 years into retirement...and then this happens."

"Don't talk like that! You're gonna pull through!" Uni held her hand.

"Uni! The doc says I got a bad ticker...looks like this is gonna be my last rodeo."

"Oh stop it sister! The doc said the bullet missed all your vital organs and you're gonna be just fine!" Neptune said and went to go do her laundry...her face still in shock.

"What did she say?" Uni asked.

"I have no idea. It's all been gibberish...ever since she...ever since she saw that..." Nepgear turns over her bad and got sad.

"Stop it Nepgear!" Uni shook her. She sniffles. "You're a good Goddesses damn it! Ever since that sick woman jumped out of the bushes and exposed her naked body to your sister!? She and her nakedness stepped into a world of pain...this is personal." Uni began to cry.

About 30 minutes later. Uni met with Uzume in the back yard. "We're gonna have to kill Nepgear." Uni said to Uzume. Uzume suddenly punches Uni in the face.

"Uzume! Wait! Listen to me!" Uni cried out and Uzume grabs Uni. "Nepgear ain't gonna make it!" Punch! "You know and I know it!" Punch! "But if she dies on the job!"

"Her family gets the life insurance." Uzume stopped a punch from hitting Uni in the face.

"Bingo," Uni spits blood onto the ground. "Nepgear would do the same thing for us and you know it." Uni told her partner.

"Alright. Let's get this over with, but this is Nepgear we're talking about here." Uzume nods and takes two guns. "Good thing I brought, Barbara...and Crystal...you got any explosives?"

"Yes...wait...no, that doesn't matter. Think Uzume, it HAS to look like an accident on the job."

"Right...On the job." Uzume puts her guns away. She touches Uni's shoulder. "Sorry for punching you in the face Uni. Uzume loves ya." Uzume pats Uni's cheek.

"That's ok pal." Uni said and punches Uzume in the face. Uzume went down. Uni left to the car.

"Uhhhhh...nice one Uni." Uzume said.

End of chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 4: Desert Highball**

* * *

It was the next day, the Trio Goddesses are in their car...in the middle of nowhere. "Are you girls sure this is where the night flasher's suppose to be?" Nepgear asked her partners.

"Yeah. We got an anonymous tip that she be here." Said Uzume.

"She's switching it up, smart." Nepgear looked at her partners.

"Welcome Back Nepgear. We got something for yea!" Uni gave Nepgear her sister's lucky pudding cup.

"My sister's lucky pudding cup!" Nepgear takes it and looked at the pudding.

"Spend the entire night polishing it up for you, pal." Uzume rubs Nepgear's shoulder.

"It's good to see you girls again, it's good to be out here. Doing my job." Nepgear said to them.

"What did you put in there?" Uni asked the redhead.

"I stole a bunch of drugs from the evidence room." She answered.

"Is it enough to kill her?" Uni asked.

"Enough to kill a Dogoo." Uzume said. Nepgear finish eating the pudding out of Neptune's lucky pudding cup. Uzume and Uni watch her.

Nepgear's neck twisted and she made a weird groan and passed out. Uni started crying, laying her head on Uzume's shoulder. "I can't believe we killed her! Oh god!"

Uzume pats her head. "She was done anyways Uni. Her family has to get the life insurance."

"NEPGYA!" Nepgear shouted and sat up. Uzume and Uni stared at her. "My brain is itchy." Nepgear said and faints onto the wheel, hitting the horn. Uni cries again. In 4 hours...Nepgear kicks the car door open. She looks around to find her partners at a liquor bar. "Oh!" She enters inside to find her partners sitting down.

"It was for the best." Uzume said to Uni.

Uni gasps. "Nepgear? You're alive!"

"I've never felt more alive!" Nepgear replied.

"More alive?" Uzume was confused.

"How are you feeling?" Uni asked.

"I feel...amazing. And look! There's a dogoo on the bar!" Nepgear pointed at the blue creature, hopping towards them.

"What!?" Uzume shouted.

"Maybe you should lie down." Uni told Nepgear.

"No. I'm beginning to think, that anonymous tip sent us here for a reason." Nepgear said as her glass gets filled with vodka from the bar tender, who happens to be the Underling: Linda. Nepgear drinks it and thinks she's been drugged.

"I think I've been drugged!"

Uzume looks at Linda. "You bitch!" She hits her with one of the chairs. Linda goes down onto the table.

"Cuff her!" Nepgear told Uzume. Uzume cuffs herself to Linda. The Dogoo bounces onto Linda's body and licks Nepgear's cheek.

"Cheers." She said and finished her shot of vodka.

End of chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 5: The Human Hourglass**

* * *

In a small room, The bar tender Linda was handcuffed and sitting in a chair. Uni and Nepgear were standing across from her. "I told you, I was working the bar when they came in. This girl starts crying like a baby, so I pour her-"

"What do you got against the badge huh? You tell lies about me! You poisoned my partner here!" Uni growled.

"Poison? It was a shot of root beer." Linda responded.

"I'll take care of this Uni." Nepgear gently pushes Uni back and looks at Linda. Nepgear takes a seat and told her to come closer to her. Linda does so and her fake mustache was ripped off of from her face. "Just as I thought!"

Uni then punches Linda in the face. "What kind of a monster wear's a fake mustache huh!?"

"Umm...you girls." Linda said and chuckled, shaking the punch off.

Nepgear and Uni look at one another...they touch each other's fake mustaches. "That's not the point! Back to the storyline!" Nepgear broke the 4th wall.

Uni punches Linda again. "What's wrong with you girls!? It's a costume. My boss makes me wear it for Monday Fun Day at the bar."

"She's stalling." Uni told Nepgear.

"Looks like it's time." Said Nepgear as Uni goes to the door and opens it and Uzume comes in.

"Haven't we already done the whole Good Goddess, Bad Goddess thing?" Linda asked them.

Nepgear chuckles. "We're all Good Goddesses here. Now, this is how it's gonna go down."

"Don't do this at home kids." Uni said to the camera.

"Uzume here, is gonna handcuff herself." Nepgear said and Linda rolled her eyes. Uzume handcuffs herself to the wall. "And then? She's gonna swallow the key." Uni gives Uzume the key and she swallows it.

"And then? In 12 hours, she's gonna poop it out! And then she's gonna rip your limbs off!"

"If I were you? I think about coming clean." Nepgear and Uni leave as Uzume stares at Linda.

12 hours later.

The light was flickering badly and Linda was gone. Uzume was still handcuffed to the wall. Nepgear and Uni come inside. "Where's the suspect!?" Nepgear shouted and throws the chair.

"Her lawyer...showed up. Said we couldn't hold her. That was 11 and a half hours ago!" Uzume said and was still handcuffed to the wall.

"Oof. By the smell of things you should have the key by now." Uni said.

Uzume grabs Uni and pulls her close to herself. "I couldn't do it Uni! I tired! This was a bad idea!" Uzume yelled and lets go of Uni.

"We need more light in here." Uni said and looked at Nepgear.

"Darn lights keep flashing...I told the rookie to fix..." Nepgear eyes went wide as she grabs the hanging light. "Rookie. Flashing. Rookie! The Rookie's the night flasher!" Nepgear shouted.

"Let's roll!" Uni said and runs out of the room with Nepgear, leaving Uzume behind.

"Hey guys!...Neptune doesn't pay me enough to do this crap...Ughhhhh." Uzume groans.

End of chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 6: Wire Tap Commandos**

* * *

In a big white van that is parked outside of Compa's house.

"It'll be over before you know it. Nepgear won't feel a thing." Uzume said, putting on black gloves.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Uni told her partner.

"This was your idea! We have to kill Nepgear!"

"So her family and country can get the life insurance money, I know!"

Nepgear opens the door to the van. "You girls are killing me." Uni gasps, thinking she heard the talk that Uzume and she had. "You forgot the snacks for the stakeout! Good thing I remembered the essentials. Pudding and root beer."

"You sure this is the rookie's house?" Uni asked.

"Yup. Positive." Nepgear said. Uzume grabs Nepgear by the back of her neck. "Uzume. I love you to buddy! But kind of in the middle of a job here. Think we can wrestle later?" Uzume lets go of Nepgear. "Ah." Nepgear sighed. Uzume snaps Nepgear's neck. Nepgear went down. "NEPGYA!" Nepgear yelled out and rose up, scaring Uzume.

"Ahhhh!" Uzume screamed.

Nepgear cracked her neck back in place. "That felt amazing! I had that crack in my neck for months. Thank you Uzume!" Nepgear pats her shoulder.

"The rookie!" Uni said and the three Goddesses put on headphones to listen in on the Night Flasher and her...guests. They were laughing.

"IF? What are you talking about? Your balls were all over the place today! You know, you did surprise everyone when you got it out behind that bush." Compa laughs.

"It's all in the legs Compa, Also, you gotta push your shaft in all the way to the end of the stroke." IF said as Compa gives her a drink.

"You know I always do better when I start out on a new hole. But I'm worried about the size of my wood. I feel like it has a really small head." Compa said and looked her boyfriend, Sakamoto.

They were talking about!...golf. Yes, golf. But the three girls thought otherwise.

"Oh my God!" Uni gasped.

"There's more than one." Said Uzume.

"A league?" Uni asked.

"A league of night flashers." Nepgear said and the three continue to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey, does anyone want me to clean their balls?" Sakamoto asked.

"Sweetie! That's a fantastic idea! Iffy, James, you have to let Sakamoto clean your balls. He has this wonderful grip and twist technique, I know I love it. Grip and twist- Ah! Let's show you guys! I got a pair right here!" Compa reaches into her pockets.

"I can't listen to these perverts!" Uni takes the headphones off and Nepgear also...Uzume has them one still. She gets rid of them.

"Let's get these sickos! Good thing I brought Elisha...and Nay." Uzume pulls two guns.

"No. We need to get in the mind of a night flasher, warm their trust. So we can anticipate their next move." Nepgear said to her partners.

"Are you suggesting?" Uni said.

"If we do this...we do it by the book?"

Uzume puts her guns down. All of a sudden the three Goddesses remove their clothes and enter Compa's house!

"Hello fellow flashers!" Nepgear greeted, butt naked.

"Let's get this party started!" Uzume shouted. The three gasp one they golf balls roll off the table.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Dear? Can you get my fellow coworkers some pants?" Compa stood up and her boyfriend leaves the room. "Uni you wearing a wire?"

"No." Uni said but she was wearing one. The restroom door opens and it was the chief!

"Chief?" Uzume pointed at her. Rei was shocked to see the three girls here...and naked!

"You're fired. You're off the force forever! I could kill ya! I'm gonna kill ya! GET OUT!" Rei pointed at the door.

"So this was a golf thingy?" Nepgear said. Uni and Uzume gasp.

"By the way, everyone? Nepgear is actually naked. Not us." Uni said to the 4th wall.

"That makes sense." Said Uzume.

End of chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 7: The Sunrise Dangler**

* * *

Nepgear, Uni and Uzume are standing on a hill, clothes back on from the night before. They watch the sunrise. "Sun's coming up." Nepgear said.

"Why did this have to happen now? Without the job we can't-" Said Uni.

"So close!" Uzume said.

"It's alright girls." Nepgear said.

"No, Nepgear. Uzume and I have to confess something. Because you were dying, we we we tried to.." Uni tried to say it but was crying a bit.

"Kill you...on the job." Uzume finished for Uni.

"You girls!" Nepgear pulls both into a hug. "You tried to kill me! So my family and my country can get the life insurance money! You're good Goddesses."

"We were." Uzume said and all three sigh and hang their head down in sadness. They start walking in an alley.

"So what now?" Uni asked.

"I always wanted to travel." Nepgear said.

"Maybe get back into bar fights." Uzume said. "What about you, Uni?"

"Will you girls listen to yourselves!? We can't quit now. I became a Goddess for one reason and one reason only! To end crime forever! That hasn't happened yet! We didn't spend 8 years on the force, strapping on guns and wearing our badge for nothing! Look, I know being a Goddess is a tough job. We all go home alone, heat up a hot pocket and watch the Rebirth 2 Conquest Ending a few times before crying ourselves to sleep!" Uni stated. Nepgear and Uzume look at one another and shrug. "We don't need badges to bring justice. Because our badges...are right here." Uni points to her heart. "So who's with me!?" The moment was cut due to a bad teen girl spray painting a trash bin.

"FREEZE!" Uzume shouted at the teen.

"Hah. What are you? Goddesses? You have the same tattoo as that pervert who showed me her boobs at the park last week." She said.

"I'd never showed you my boobs!" Uzume growled.

"No, She doesn't mean you." Uni said.

"She means the Night Flasher." Nepgear said. They all gasp and head to the teen girl.

"This one right here?" Uzume pointed to her shoulder.

"That's the one." Said the teen girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The teen girl said.

"Girls, I got this tattoo here, right after we joined the force." Uzume told Uni and Nepgear.

"This goes deeper than we thought." Nepgear said and the three stand up and recall their times, meeting with the chief.

Uzume-

"We got matching tattoos of Tari?" Rei asked Uzume, who both had the exact same tattoo.

Uzume just nods.

Uni-

Uni was filing her nails. "Underwear is so constricting." Rei said and Uni looked at her boss in confusion.

Nepgear-

Nepgear was walking next to her boss holding a cup of tea. "You know? I love to show my body to complete strangers."

"THE CHIEF!" Nepgear and Uni shouted.

"THE ROOKIE!" Uzume shouted. Nepgear and Uni looked at her. "The chief." She corrected herself.

"Time to take the law into our own hands." Nepgear said.

"Good thing I brought..." Uzume summons her shotgun and cocks it. "...Share."

"Julosq uterrr majjuke poona shide." The teen girl said and skates away.

"What did she say?" Nepgear asked.

"She said...A storm is coming." Uzume said and poses with her shotgun as Uni and Nepgear look at the sky and not a single cloud was there.

"Really?" Uni asked.

END!

THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Goddesses**

**Ch 8: A Threesome Of Justice!**

* * *

It was 10:00 AM, the girls were still at the dumpster where they figured out that Rei, their chief, was responsible for Neptune's problem and others. Rei was walking outside of a factory building. She was walking to her car. Uzume spots her.

"Hey chief!" She shouted.

Rei waved at her and the others.

"We know you're...the Night Flasher!" Uzume pointed at her. Rei then giggled and got her gun from her car and started shooting at Nepgear, Uni and Uzume. The three hid behind the dumpster and reload their guns.

"It's time I finish this! Once and for all! Cover me!" Nepgear said.

"No Nepgear! We're in this together! A threesome! And in a threesome, if you go down? I go down." Uni said.

"And I go down." Uzume said.

"And we don't stop, until we finish." Nepgear nodded. The three roll out and start shooting at their chief...who went inside the building already.

"I think she went inside." Uni said and Rei's car explodes. The three enter the building. They discover Compa tied up to a chair and duct tape on her mouth, also her face was busted.

"The rookie!? What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked as Uni removes the duct tape so Compa can speak.

"You girls were right...about everything." Compa said. "Ever since the chief put me on the case? I've been obsessed." Compa said and had a flashback. She was in the office room and had the victims names on a wall. The victims names spelled out: CHIEF! "Until the final puzzle piece, came into play." Compa takes a picture of Rei and pins it to the wall. She was shocked and stood there. Rei came in and knocked Compa out. "They dragged me in here, tortured me, dislocated both my arms."

"They?" Uni asked. A noise is heard.

"Quick! Untie me! We can stop them!" Compa told the three Goddesses.

"'WE' aren't doing anything, Rookie." Nepgear said.

"No, but-" Uni puts the duct tape back on Compa's mouth.

"The real Goddesses will take it from here, kiddo." Uzume said and pats Compa's injured back and puts her shotgun on her lap. "That's out of ammo." Uzume said and the girls run to the direction of the noise. Compa made muffled cries. The girls found Rei running.

"There she is!" Uni shouted. Rei shoots at the three and they hide. Rei escaped and a gun cocks and is at Uni's head.

"Drop it." Said a girl. Uni drops her gun and the girl wraps her arm around Uni's neck.

"Well I'll be damned. The bar tender." Uzume said and aimed her gun at Linda, as does Nepgear.

"Howdy girls. The league can't risk having any more...loose ends." Linda said to the three.

"A league of night flashers. We were right." Nepgear looked at Uzume.

"What do you say you put down the gun and we finish...girl on girl." Uni said to Linda. Linda chuckled and pushes Uni away.

"Alright." Linda puts the gun down as Uni held her fists up. "Cry baby wants to take another swing at me huh?" Linda smirked and Uni growled. Linda goes for a swing. Uni ducked and punches Linda in the stomach. Linda groans and went down to her knees.

"I did it!" Uni cheered.

"You got her!" Nepgear and Uzume started cheering at Uni. Linda came back up and wacks Uni in the head with a pipe. Nepgear and Uzume went oof.

"Go get the chief! I'll be okay!" Uni said and Linda dragged her away. Nepgear and Uzume ran away to go find Rei. Nepgear goes for an open door and it shuts closed before Uzume could follow.

"UZUME!" Nepgear cried and the door was locked. Uzume yelled no and bang on the door's window. Nepgear nodded at Uzume and heads off. A gun cocks and the boy that was with Uzume in chapter 1, appeared. Uzume turns to face the teen.

"I owe you 50 credits." Uzume said. "And an apology. So? You're goons with the chief?"

"She flashed me months ago. Said she'd pulled a few favors for me if I kept it a little secret." He said to Uzume.

"But darling, I thought we had something special." Uzume said to him.

"You say to all the guys!" He kept his aim on Uzume.

"Actually, I do. But with you, I really mean it." Uzume went closer to the guy. He backs away a bit.

"Don't come any closer, I'll shoot!"

"No. You won't." Uzume grabs the gun and pulls the guy closer to her. She chuckled and then kisses the male teen. "I'm still not paying you that 50 credits."

"Who are you?"

"Uzume baby." Uzume handcuffs the teen. "Uzume." Uzume smirked and starts making out with the guy. Rei went for the exit that was the garage. She puts her gun down and tries to open the door. But couldn't. Nepgear showed up and turns on the light. Rei turns to face her.

"Come on, Nepgear. Put the gun down." Rei said. Nepgear had locked on her.

"Don't even think about it!" Nepgear shouted with anger.

"You know me." Rei said and tried to convince Nepgear not to shoot her.

"How can you say that Chief?" Nepgear asked as she takes off her sunglasses. "After this? I believed in you. How many times did you tell us that justice is blind? That the only thing stopping bad guys from hurting innocent people were Good Goddesses? You made me want to be a Good Goddess. So no, I don't know you. Man, I knew you never would've been the Night Flasher."

"WHY'D YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!? I DIDN'T FLASH YOUR SISTER AT NIGHT I DID DURING THE DAY!" Rei shouted.

"What am I suppose to call you chief? The sunrise dangler? That's ridiculous." Nepgear saw Rei reach for her hand gun. Nepgear shoots and her gun was out of ammo. Rei chuckled and aimed at Nepgear.

"Well well well. What a let down huh? I guess that's why your sister can't get all of this...out of her mind." Rei said and rubbed her breast.

"You shut your mouth!" Nepgear growled.

"What are you gonna do about it? You got nothing on me. Nothing." Rei said and a gun shot goes off. Nepgear's eyes went wide and Rei was confused, she looked at her gun and didn't fire it. Nepgear looks down and her chest got shot again. She was bleeding...Uni. Uni had shot Nepgear again, on accident.

"DAMMIT! AWWW!" Uni cried. Rei laughs at it.

"You were always a terrible shot, Uni." Rei aimed at her now. Uzume bursts down the door.

"AND YOU! WERE ALWAYS ARFOIRE'S VAGINA!" Uzume said and shoots at Rei. The bullet went in slow motion...until it collided with Rei's chest. Rei went down dead. Nepgear collapses onto the floor. Uni rushed over to her. Nepgear was dying...in Uni's arms.

"Did she get her?" Nepgear asked softly.

"Of course she did...Nepgear." Uni said and removed her sunglasses and had tears.

"Good..." Nepgear closed her eyes and was dead. Uni cried. Uzume was sad too. Nepgear saw a flash of light. She awakes and gasps loudly. She saw Compa. "Rookie? What happened?"

"I revived you. And look. Uni's second bullet dislodged the first. It's a miracle." Compa said and showed the two bullets that Uni shot. Nepgear nodded. "And we have the chief and enough information to put away the league of flashers for good!"

Nepgear puts her sunglasses back on. "No thanks to you...Rookie." She said and Compa looks at Uni and Uzume, who had Linda and the teen with them, handcuffed and all. Uzume and Uni do the fist bump release.

"Kablamo." Uni said.

THE END!


End file.
